


dive into the ocean, everything is open

by aniloquent



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Vaginal Sex, bucky is sprung, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: Bucky grins up at Sam, watching the sunlight peeking through the blinds illuminate her Afro like a halo. “You’re so pretty, baby.”Sam whines. “Bucky, let me fuck you, please.”ORThe gender swap, female Sam Wilson fic where Bucky just can't help himself.





	dive into the ocean, everything is open

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent. Both of them are hot, and I'm projecting.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Sam feels Bucky’s eyes on her before she even looks up from her book. She decides to spare him for a few minutes anyway. Her big, burly, badass boyfriend has a habit of getting sheepish outside the bedroom.

After a few more pages, Sam can still sense Bucky’s gaze on her skin. Imagining him with that Look on his face is making her hot. She tries to cross her legs as discreetly as she can, sighing in fake exasperation as she closes her book, thumb holding her place, and looks across the room at her boyfriend.

“Yes?”

Bucky doesn’t even flinch at her tone. He’s reclining in one of the chairs in their bedroom, forgotten paperwork spread out on the table in front of him as he watches her. Sam can see something a little like hunger in his eyes, and it’s not the worst thing in the world. “Hey.”

Sam smiles. Even though he should be a bit rougher around the edges with that curtain of dark hair and face full of stubble, Bucky’s voice is soft. He doesn’t ever sound that way for anyone else. When they first started dating (which seems like ages ago, Sam notes), she had asked him why his voice does that when he speaks to her.

_ Bucky frowned down at her as she laid on his chest, large brown eyes still trained on the semi-shitty superhero movie in front of them. “What do you mean.” _

_ Sam rolled her eyes. Leave it to this man to somehow make a question sound like a demand. “I’ve seen how you tear into Steve and Tony and Clint. Hell, even Natasha.” She tried to pout at him, tickling his chin with the top of her puff. “You don’t talk to me like that.” _

_ Bucky regarded her with a small, amused smile on her face. “Yeah? How do I talk to you then, doll?” _

_ Sam thanked whatever dark-skinned deity above blessed her with the natural ability to hide her blush. That nickname was new then, and it never failed to make her melt. “You’re softer. You sound like you’re trying not to let your voice break me.” _

_ Bucky’s mouth parted slightly as he blinked. “I-” He cut himself off and floundered for a moment longer. She watched him expectantly. Instead of getting one, he buried his face in her hair and squeezed her closer to him. Sam squeaked. “I didn’t realize I did that, I swear.” She placed her hand on top of his as he rubbed her abdomen with his metal fingers. “I can’t help it. I’m happier with you.” _

_ Sam bit her lip to keep her grin from getting too big as she brought his hand up to her mouth, head in the clouds and not into the movie at all. _

He’s speaking to her like that again now, and that memory brings a pretty smile to Sam’s face. “Hi. Staring is rude, you know.”

Bucky’s tongue drags across his bottom lip. Sam’s eyes track the motion. “I don’t really care, doll. I’m sorry.”

Sam rolls her eyes. “Damn white boys. We’ve been dating for three hundred and a half years and you still don’t have any manners. What am I supposed to do with you?”

He’s crossing the room and on top of her in seconds, kissing Sam deep. She has time to pull his shirt over his head before he’s flush against her and kissing her senseless again. Sam laughs.

“You’re eager! Who said I even wanted anything from you?”

“You’re not slick, Sam. I saw you cross your legs under the covers. It’s your giveaway.” Sam doesn’t answer, just kisses him harder to make him lose his train of thought. He doesn’t need to know he’s right. “I know what you want me to do.” He breathes, nipping at her ear and rutting against her. Sam shudders, but she refuses to give in.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

He doesn’t answer, continuing to kiss down her body. Sam gets the idea.

Bucky kisses between her breasts through her shirt as he pulls her panties off, and pushes her knees down. Sam’s brain lets out mini confetti as he settles between her legs and starts licking out her pussy without another word.

She sighs and lets him take control. Other than just his general presence, Bucky eating her out is one of her favorite pastimes with him. He was so passionate, so attentive, so talented with his tongue that many times he could take her apart without even getting his dick out of his pants. He knew just what she liked, paid attention to her clit, dipped his tongue inside her to get an even better taste. Bucky ate pussy like it was going out of style.

She would almost be jealous of the other girls he’d probably done this to if it wasn’t a constant for her.

Much sooner than she’d like, Sam’s tummy tightens and her thighs start to tremble. She arches off the bed as Bucky’s tongue starts to flick relentlessly on her clit, sending tiny shocks of pleasure up her body. Her breathing gets shallow as she tugs at his hair, trying to get him to let up a little. She didn’t want this to be over too soon. “Bucky-”

He moans into her, and the vibrations make her gasp. He pulls away from her pussy just enough to speak, blue eyes peering over her breasts at her. “I want you to cum right now.”

Sam curses as he slides a finger in, pumping slowly. It’s good, but it isn’t filling. “I need more.”’

Bucky laughs. He pushes the back of one of her thighs towards her chest, baring all of her to him. Sam’s too desperate for the release she’s craving to be even a tiny bit sheepish. He kisses the inside of her thigh and adds another finger. She groans.

“I know, baby. I promise I’ll fuck you good just like you want me to, but I wanna see you cum for me just from this first. Okay?”

_ God _ , Bucky was filthy. Sam loved it. She hides her hands behind her face and nods. “Okay.”

He grins at her and dives back in, eating her out like it’s his last meal. It takes a few more licks and another finger to send Sam over the edge. He uses both hands to hold her thighs down and keep at it through her orgasm, lapping up juices as soon as she releases them. 

“Bucky, fuck,” she grunts, hands flying out to grab at the sheets. Sam’s nearly torn the damn things when Bucky’s hands come up to tangle in hers, eyes holding hers as he tongue fucks her pussy. 

Sam’s hips start bucking viciously, and she has to beg him to let up. He gives her clit one last pull before coming up. She huffs and glares at him as he wipes her off of his chin with the back of his hand. 

That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“You’re ruthless, Bucky Barnes,” she chides, sitting up to pull her shirt over her head. His gaze drops instinctually before he meets her eyes again. 

Bucky’s pants and briefs are gone in seconds, and suddenly he’s on top of Sam, arms trapping her beneath him as he hovers over her.

He kisses her deeply, and Sam knows he wants her to taste herself. She lets her tongue slide over his indulgently, and he groans. He pulls back to smile at her and rest his forehead against hers. 

“I know, baby. I’m addicted.”

He’s going to be the death of her. 

“I wanna ride you,” Sam says, running her hand down Bucky’s chest and stomach to loosely grip his cock, jerking him a little.

“Anything you want, doll,” he promises, and rolls onto his back to let her get situated.

Sam pushes herself up to her knees and straddles him, leaning forward to have one hand bracing her weight on his chest as the other reaches back to guide him into her. Bucky watches her in something a bit like awe, steady hands on her hips. 

Sam sinks down slowly, and they both let out a deep breath when she’s fully seated. 

Bucky’s thick, and Sam still needs time to adjust. It’s not an unpleasant stretch, though. More like she’s filled to the brim and she needs time to let her body catch up to her brain.

Bucky’s patient under her, tracing the stretch marks on her thighs and ass lightly as he looks at her face. Even though she’s probably about to ride him so hard he sees stars, Sam looks absolutely fucking adorable. Her eyebrows are knit, eyes screwed shut, and her mouth is hanging open as her breasts move back and forth with her heavy breathing. She’s covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and her dark skin glows under Bucky’s fingertips.

Sam tries to roll her hips, but his hands keep her in place for a minute longer. 

She glares. “Fucking tease.”

Bucky grins up at Sam, watching the sunlight peeking through the blinds illuminate her Afro like a halo. “You’re so pretty, baby.”

Sam whines. “Bucky, let me fuck you, please.”

That’s all it takes for Bucky to loosen his grip. “All yours, baby.”

She beams and leans forward enough to catch his lips in a chaste kiss before sitting up straight on his cock. She grinds down hard and slow, and Bucky grits his teeth. 

Despite her disarmingly sweet exterior, Bucky is the only person who knows how much of menace Sam is. Bucky is supposed to be the sexual one in this relationship, with his brooding personality and dark looks and such.  But nope, leave it to his girlfriend to whisper something filthy in his ear at dinner with her family or “accidentally” brushing her hand against his dick when they hang out with friends.

She loves knowing that she can make him fall apart, and he loves letting her do it.

She smirks down at him, and Bucky thinks she looks like a lion zeroing in on its kill. “Feel good?”

Incredible, Bucky want to correct. Extraordinary. Otherworldly. Anything, but the slick tight heat around his dick has him tongue-tied. “Yeah, Sam,  _ fuck _ ,” he finally manages. She chuckles and lifts herself almost completely off of him before coming down slow again. He groans much louder than he means to, and his girlfriend beams down at him cutely. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Sam keeps riding him at that torturous pace while she pretends to ponder his question. “Something like that, yeah.”

He laughs, amused for a short moment before she starts gripping around him every time she sinks down on his dick.

“Holy shit.”

“You’re so big.”

Bucky can’t help it anymore. He was trying to be good for Sam, trying to let her take complete control, but he can’t take her torture anymore. He starts to thrust up to meet her bouncing on his cock. 

Sam doesn’t even protest. She throws her head back and spreads her knees, letting him see everything: how her dark nipples stand at full attention as she arches her back, how her tummy muscles tighten like they did when he was eating her pussy, how her pretty clit peeks out at him through swollen lips.

“You’re an angel,” Bucky whispers without meaning to, but meaning every word of it. The words don’t seem to register as Sam looks down at him, biting her lip.

“I’m close again, Bucky.”

“I know, baby. Cum for me.”

Sam’s movements get more frantic, and her pussy starts tightening around him almost painfully. “Bucky, Bucky, yes!” She chants his name like a damn prayer, and Bucky feels her release for the second time within minutes.

When Sam’s thighs start to spasm and her gyrations fall out of rhythm, Bucky takes that as his cue to take over. He pulls out and puts her on her back, spreading her wide before slipping back in. Sam gets louder and louder as he jackrabbits her to his own release. She coaxes him through it, reaching up to card through his hair and let him know how good he’s making her feel. 

“Shit, Sam!” Sam feels Bucky cum inside of her, hot and spreading. He holds himself up on shaky arms, trying not to collapse all of his weight on her. She’s looking at him through lidded eyes, lazy smile on her face. He huffs out a tired laugh. “You’re something else, Sammy.”

“I could say the same about you, James.” She tries to get up.

“Wait!” Bucky croaks, vice-like grip from earlier keeping her pinned down to the bed a little longer as he starts to soften inside of her. “Don’t move yet. Everything is still sensitive.”

It’s the most urgent, coherent sentence he’s let out in the past ten minutes, and Sam is too spent to do anything but comply. Bucky’s body is completely flushed as he comes back down to Earth. Brown refuses to break with blue. It feels like an eternity’s passed before he pulls her up to his chest and kisses her deeply. 

The minute he lets her go, Sam falls back on the bed, chest heaving. Bucky eases out of her slowly, groaning as a trail of cum follows his movement. Sam cringes at the sensation. It’s hotter for him than it is for her. He  notices her face and snorts, leaning up to kiss her nose before rolling off of her. “I’ll get a towel, babe. Hold on.”

Bucky’s back in seconds, still fully naked. “Come on, doll. Let’s get you clean.”

Her legs fall open without any protest. Sam watches Bucky spread her open and dab the warm towel inside of her, cleaning diligently. “Huh, you must really like me or something.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Something like that. There’s not many ways to platonically clean the cum out of someone.”

She laughs and turns her head to the side, looking at how the sheets have been pulled off the mattress when something clicks.

“Fuck!”

Bucky jumps, head shooting up as he scans her body with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Sam pouts. “I lost my place in my book.”

Bucky playfully swats her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and let's thirst over Chris Evans together


End file.
